


You Are

by The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Look at Aloof_Introvert's one, M/M, Poetry, Ten and Kos are sad sacks o' pudding, This is a paired poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are </p><p>Bitter<br/>Like me<br/>Destructive<br/>Manic<br/>Stupid<br/>Stubborn<br/>The smartest person I've ever met and<br/>A damn good kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Paired with Aloof_Introvert's You Are poem. (I wrote mine, showed it to her, and she was inspired, and now we can be sad together.)

You are 

 

Bitter

Like me

Destructive

Manic

Stupid

Stubborn

The smartest person I've ever met and

A damn good kisser.

 

I watch you

Take your pills like they're

Candies. You put them on your tongue

And swallow.

Try to escape the bitter melting 

But it's hard not to be jaded.

 

"Good for ten hours," 

The box proclaims. 

It's a lie.

 

You are

 

A mess

A piece of work

Paradoxical

And

The best contradiction

I've ever encountered.

 

All sharp smiles

At the wrong moments.

All quiet sleeping

Except when you're dreaming. 

All silent and biting your lip

As they beat your brain 

About your skull.

 

Fingers twine and tangle

In silver hair

And yank.

 

You are

 

Shared solitude

Silent screaming

Unhappy smiles

Open with your secrets 

And

So tired.

 

You act like you've

Seen the whole world

But you haven't.

 

I'll show you so much more;

It's all a matter of perspective...

 

Ten hours

The pills proclaim.

It's a lie, 

You know it is.


End file.
